


My Light for You

by Bloodmoonlight



Series: Az Élet Szonátája [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attack, First Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Hotels, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodmoonlight/pseuds/Bloodmoonlight
Summary: Vajon a szem tényleg a lélek tükre? Nos, valaki nem hitte el, amíg nem találkozott egy idegennel. Egy idegennel, kinek arany színű szemei a lelkéig is beleláttak.





	1. Aranyló szempár

**Author's Note:**

> Egy örökkévalósággal később eljött a 2. rész  
> Jó időtöltést kívánok hozzá

Rosszul alud az este. Úgy érezte, hogy történni fog valami. Reggel zombinak érezte magát, miközben elkészülődött a munkába.  
Az ajtón kilépve nem fogadta rossz idő, de a szállodáig vezető út egy borzalom volt. A bűz már kezdett elviselhetetlen lenni, ahogy egyre melegebbre fordult az időjárás. A korai óra ellenére pedig elég sokan járták már az utcát.  
A szállodába érve bement az öltözőbe és lassan nekiállt magára ölteni az egyenruháját. A gallérját igazgatta, amikor kinyílt a fürdő ajtaja. A gőzfelhő mögül egy ismerős alakot pillantott meg. Elvigyorodott.  
\- Hát veled mi történt, Suguru?- A dallamos hangjára Daishou felkapta a fejét és visszavigyorgott rá.  
\- Volt egy kis balesetem. –Igazgatta bal oldalra fésült haját, miután belebújt az ingébe.  
\- Baleset? Megtámadt a habverő? –Nevetett fel jókedvűen. Amit viszont nem vett észre, hogy barátja kezében ott volt a vizes törölközője, amivel most egy szép nagyot suhintott a fenekére. Ijedten ugrott egyet. A meglepett sikolya pedig élesen visszhangzott a hírtelen elcsendesült szobában. Egy grimasz kíséretében dörgölte meg a fájó pontot.  
\- Megérdemelted. –Öltötte ki a nyelvét Daishou. Csípős beszólásai és éles nyelve volt Omega létére, akárcsak egy közeli ismerősének. De mindig lehetett rá számítani. A reggeli csipkelődéseik segítettek neki abban, hogy kibírja a napot.  
\- De remélem reggelit azért még kapok. –Rebegtette meg a szempilláit, amit a másik Omega egy újabb törölközőcsapással jutalmazott.  
\- Még egy ilyen és kenyeret sem kapsz. – Még egy utolsót igazított a haján, majd kilépett az öltözőből. Végül ő is befejezte az inge begombolását és magára öltötte a mellényét. Picit szűknek érezte, amit mindig megemlít a főnökének is, de ő ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy ki kell emelni az Omega vonásait. Még ha ő ennek nem igen örül. Nem gondolta magát szépnek, akiért döglenek az Alfák. Az eddigi kapcsolataiban is bevonzotta a hülyéket.  
Sóhajtott egyet és követte Daishou példáját.  
A folyosókon végighaladva végül beült a recepció mögé. Álmosan dörzsölte a szemeit. Korábban kellett kelnie, mert „fontos” vendégeket vártak. A főnöke nem mondott semmi mást, csak annyit, ha nem lesz ott időben, repül. A pontos időt pedig semmi pénzért nem volt képes megmondani. Elővette a telefonját és elkezdett játszani.  
\- Jó kis meló. –Felkapta a fejét barátja hangjára. Egy tálcát tartott a kezében, amiről rögtön megérezte a kávé jellegzetes illatát. Felkeltette az érdeklődését a tálca. Túl jól ismerte a másik Omega.  
\- Imádlak. –Kapta fel a fekete folyadékot és boldogan szürcsölgette.  
\- Csak meg ne csókolj. –Intett neki és már el is tűnt a közeli ajtó mögött, ami a konyhába vezetett. A kávé után jött a szendvics. Belenézett, és felcsillantak a szemei a sajtkrém láttán. A kedvence volt, Daishou pedig már időtlen idők óta ismerte. Kiismerték egymást. Megszólalt a bejárati csengő.  
\- Üdvözöljük a Varjúban. –Jött az automatikus üdvözlés. Közben eltűntette a tálcát a pult alatt.  
\- Jó reggelt. –Meglepetten látta, hogy megjöttek a „fontos” vendégek. Most már elhitte, hogy a főnöke miért volt ilyen szigorú ez alkalommal. Ő maga is sok mindenre számított, de rájuk nem.  
\- Maradjatok veszteg! – Visszhangzott az edző hangja. Legalábbis úgy vélte, hogy a festett szőke nagyhangú az edző. Bár nem sokkal nézett ki idősebbnek a többieknél. De ki volt ő hogy megítéljen bárkit is? De térjünk vissza a lényegre. –Elnézést értük.  
\- Semmi gond, megesik. Ukai-san, ha nem tévedek. –A bólintást megvárva elkezdett kotorászni a fiókjában. –Akkor 13 szobakulcs.  
\- Csak 12. Zavartan nézett fel az Alfára. –Az egyik gyereknek dolga akadt. –Hallotta a csapat visszafojtott nevetését. Felvonta a szemöldökét, bár volt néhány tippe, hogy min nevethetnek.  
\- Akkor félreteszem majd neki. –Vont végül vállat.  
\- Jellegzetes figura. Rubinvörös hajjal. –Próbálta leplezni a meglepettségét, de a fura pislogását nem tudta megállni. Bólintott, hogy megértette. Nem volt gyenge fantáziája, de nem tudta maga elé képzelni a figurát.  
~Ukai-kun~ Égnek álltak a hajszálai. Az Alfának, aki közeledett feléjük selymes barna haja volt, valószínűleg sármosan belőve, ami jelen pillanatban egy teljes káosz volt. ~Aludni akarok~ Rég látott már ilyen gyerekes hisztit.  
\- Nyugodj meg, Oikawa! –Egy fekete hajú Alfa csapta fejbe. A jobb szemébe belelógott kócos haja és elég viharvert kinézete volt. Mögöttük azonban meglátott egy narancsvörös hajú Omegát. Telefon volt a kezében , amivel, ha jól látta, buzgón fényképezett.  
\- Máris adom a kulcsokat. –Hagyta abba a bámészkodást, hogy újra a kulcsoknak szentelhesse a figyelmét. Megtalálta a tegnap elkészített dobozt és odaadta az edzőnek, akirendom kivett belőle kettőt és zsebre vágta. A dobozt pedig megzörgette.... A csapat rögtön lecsapott rá.  
\- Bro, leszünk egyben? –Az ágyhajú, ahogy magában elnevezte, feltartott egy kulcsot.  
\- Még szép! –Összerezzent az energikus hangra. A tulajdonosán ellenben elidőzött a tekintete. Egy Alfa, hófehér hajjal és néhány fekete csíkkal. Lehet jobban megbámulta, mint kellett volna, mert egyenesen belenézett a szemébe. Olyan volt szemből, mint egy bagoly. Még a szemei is arany színben pompáztak. Elkapta a tekintetét. Érezte, hogy kezd felmelegedni az arca. Óvatosan körbeszimatolt. Az illata csábító volt, de nem élvezhette sokáig.  
\- Bro, menjünk! Mindjárt elalszok! –Visszhangzott az Ágyhajú hangja. A szeme sarkából figyelte, hogy még visszapillant rá, majd csatlakozik barátjához.  
\- Itt hagynám az utolsót. Majd kérem odaadná Tendounak? Páratlanul vagyunk szobaszámban. –Nem volt meglepődve a kérésen, így csak bólintott és félretette a kulcsot. Amint eltűnt az edző, elővette a reggelijét és falatozás közben betelepedett a gép elé.  
\- Na, megjöttek a különleges vendégek? –Nem lepődött már meg, amikor Daishou hangját hallotta a háta mögül.  
\- Meg. Tippelj. –Tudta, hogy soha az életben nem találja ki.  
\- Focicsapat? – De azért szerette húznia z idegeit.  
\- Nem.  
\- Kosár?  
\- Sem.  
\- Sakk? –Majdnem kiköpte az ételét, amikor felfogta.  
\- Hülye vagy. –Nevetett fel. –A japán röplabda válogatott. –Hírtelen csend lett mögötte.  
\- Te most szivatsz. –Kapta ki az egeret a kezéből és megnyitotta az adatbázisukat.  
\- Na, add csak vissza. –Szerezte vissza az egeret és találomra beírta az egyik nevet a keresőbe. –Legyeeeeen. Oikawa Tooru. –A képeknél volt millió egy találat a hisztis Alfára.  
\- Wow. –Daishou visszavette az egeret és ráment az egyik képre, ami rögtön kiadta az adatlapját is. –Alfa, 26 éves, (184,3) 187 cm, Feladó, …. – A szemével gyorsan végigfutotta a többi információt. –Nem is rossz önéletrajz. –Tényleg nem volt rossz, sőt irigylésre méltó, de nem őt kereste.  
\- Na akkor a következő legyeeen. Kageyama? – Felnézett a szakácsra, aki csal vállat vont és várta az eredményt. Az arca nem rémlett neki, de az önéletrajzot nézve nem volt nehéz rájönni, hogy zseni a gyerek. –Alfa, 24 éves, (181,9) 185 cm, szintén feladó. –Itt akadt meg valamin a szeme. –Ezt nézd, ezek világ színvonalú díjak.  
\- Ijesztő a gyerek azokkal a mélykék szemekkel. Következő legyen mondjuk…. Hmmm… Ő. –Bökött rá az egyik névre.  
\- Ushijima Wakatoshi. Nézzük. –A kép láttán fennakadt a szeme. Mintaalfa volt, és ebben semmi túlzás nem volt. Erős, magas, robosztus. –Alfa, 26 éves, (189,5) 194 cm, szélső ütő, Balkezes Ász.  
\- Te, nem ez a gyerek lett benne a top 15-ben a világranglistán. –Felnézett barátjára, aki eltöprengve ráncolta a homlokát, miközben bámulta a képet.  
\- Akár. Fogalmam sincs. Hinata?  
\- Okké. –Felvillant a kis narancs Omega képe.  
\- Ő Omega. 24 éves, (164,2) 169 cm, középső védő? –Furcsállta a magasságához képest. –Elég durva teljesítménye van.  
\- Csodálkozol? Furcsa egy ilyen csapatban, de a jelek szerint jól bírja. –Ezzel egyet kellett értenie.  
\- A következő legyen Kuroo. –Válaszra sem várva rákeresett. –Ó, ő az ágyhajú. –A képen elég sármos profilja volt. Felnézett Daishoura, de a torkán akadtak a szavak. Ismerte ezt a fényt az Omega szemeiben. Elvigyorodott.  
\- Csak nem megakadt rajta a szemed?  
\- Fogd be! –Vörösödött el és rögtön fejbe is kólintotta a recepcióst.  
\- Kuroo Tetsurou, Alfa, 26 éves, (187,7) 190 cm, középső védő. Azt írják a csapat egyik legjobb védekezője. Idézem: „ Az ütök rémálma.”. Következő legyen az elveszett bárányka.  
\- Elveszett bárányka?  
\- Út közben lemaradt. –A betöltött kép láttán elnémult. –Te jézusom. Ez tényleg rubinvörös. –Ráment az adataira. –Tendou Satori, 25 éves, (187,7) 190 cm, középső védő. Guess Monster?  
\- Találgatós szörnyeteg. –Érezte, ahogy a szakács megborzong mögötte.  
\- Középső védő, akárcsak a kiszemelted. A csapat egyik támpillére és…. Unknow? Ismeretlen? Lehetséges ez? –Hülye kérdés volt, de nem volt lehetetlen. Az esély erre azonban majdnem a 0-át veri.  
\- Fogalmam sincs. Következő legyen Bokuto. –Megforgatta a szemeit, de rákeresett. Az arcába nézett az aranysárga szempár. Megdermedt a keze a billentyűzet felett. Még képen keresztül is a lelkébe láttak azok az átható szemek. Minél tovább nézte, annál jobban megbabonázta.  
\- Ohoho, csak nem szemezgetünk? –Böködte meg a vállát Daishou. Most azonban nem foglalkozott vele. –Bokuto Koutarou, Alfa, 26 éves, (185,3) 188 cm, szélső ütő, a csapat 3. Ásza. Ez fura. –Megböködte a vállát, hogy kiszakítsa a révületéből. A zörgésre viszont majdnem leborult a székről. Felnézett Daishoura, aki szintén ijedten nézett vissza rá, majd a hang felé fordultak. Végül meglátta a trappoló idegent… aki nem is volt annyira idegen. A hóbagoly futott le a lépcsőn. Alig jutott el a tudatáig, hogy az Omega megveregeti a vállát és eltűnik mögüle. Feszültnek érezte magát.  
\- Segíthetek? –Hajolt a pult fölé. Az alfa teste remegett, ahogy rátámaszkodott a pultra. Egy örökkévalósággal később felnézett rá. Közelről, ahogy belenézett az arany szempárba,úgy érezte, hogy tényleg belelát a lelkébe. Ezt azonban nem rémítette meg. Sőt, inkább megnyugtatta.  
\- Hogy hívnak? –Megdermedt a hangjára. Merev és feszült volt. A válaszára várt. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy egye jobban párolog el az önbizalma. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.  
\- Konoha. Konoha Akinori.


	2. Miből lesz a cserebogár

Nem értette, mi ütött belé, de amióta belenézett a szürke szempárba, nem tudott szabadulni tőle. Valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva magához vonzotta. Így csendben megvárta, amíg Kuroo ledobálja a cuccait és beveti magát a fürdőszobába. Megragadta tehát az alkalmat és engedett az Alfa énjének… Fejben pedig elmondta magát mindennek, hogy belekezdett ebbe az egészbe.  
\- Akkora hülye vagy Koutarou. –Arcon csapta magát, de folytatta a futást. Amit egyszer elkezdett, azt így vagy úgy de befejezi.  
Megpillantotta a recepciót, ami azonban meglepte, hogy nem egyedül találta ott az Omegát. Mielőtt viszont odaért volna, eltűnt a rejtélyes alak. Lihegve kapaszkodott bele a pultba. Az adrenalin hajtotta eddig, fel ellenben nem mert nézni. Megérezte a liliom érzéki illatát. Legalábbis a liliomhoz állt a legközelebb az aroma. Kiérezte az aggódást, éppúgy, mint a feszültséget is.  
\- Segíthetek? – Közelebbről hallotta a hangot, mint várta. Összeszedte minden bátorságát és felnézett rá. Egyenesen bele a szürke szempárba. Az illata könnyeddé vált, ahogy visszanézett rá.  
\- Hogy hívnak? –Figyelte, ahogy az Omega megdermed a hangjára. Kezdte bánni a meggondolatlan döntését, ahogy egyre jobban pérolgott el a magabiztossága az idő múlásával. Így amikor a recepciós rámosolygott, felcsillant a szeme.  
\- Konoha. Konoha Akinori. –Nem tudta megállni, hogy fültől fülig érő mosollyal nézze tovább Konohát.  
\- Köszönöm. –Visszatért belé a jókedve is. –Sokakat általában megrémítek a viselkedésemmel. –Nem tudta, hogy ezt az információt miért osztja meg az Omegával, csak kicsúszott a száján.  
\- Furcsa, de nem ijesztő. –Őszinte szavak voltak, amik simogatták a lelkét. Tudta, hogy elég élénk személyiség, akit nem mindenki képes tolerálni. Sőt, sokan nem is tűrik meg a maguk közelében. Pedig ő rá nem lehetett mondani, hogy előítéletes, ezért nem értette, hogy ő fölötte miért ítélkeznek, mielőtt megismernék. Pusztán a külseje és olykor gyerekes viselkedése miatt.  
\- Úgy gondolod? –Ismét egy fényes mosolyt kapott válaszul.  
\- Én nem hazudok….Bokuto-san? –Pislogott csak, de nemsokára leesett neki, hogy honnét tudhatja a nevét.  
\- Igen, ez a nevem. –Ennek ellenére felvillanyozta a tudat.  
****  
Szinte vibrált előtte. Alig bírt egy helyben maradni a pult előtt. A szemei csillogtak, ahogy minden mozzanatát figyelték. Mulatságos volt, ez az Alfa. Nem találkozott még senkivel, aki ilyen hiperaktív volt a szeme alatti sötét karikák ellenére. Fáradt lehetett.  
Bokuto-san. Pihennie kellene, biztosan kimerítette az út. –AZ Alfa meglepődött, de végszóra ásított egyet.  
\- Igaz. Hívj csak Bokutonak. Viszlát. –Integetett hátra a recepciósnak, majd eltűnt a folyosón. Sóhajtott egyet. Észre sem vette, milyen szaporán ver a szíve. A mellkasára szorította a kezét. Nem ismerte ezt az érzést, de mégis kényelmesnek találta. Itt tudatosult csak benne, hogy vigyorog, mint a repedt tök. Zavartan rázta meg a fejét és megcsapkodta az arcát, hogy lenyugodjon. Sóhajtott egyet. Elővette a pult alól a reggelije maradékát és komótosan befalta.  
Éppen végzett, amikor ismét nyílt a bejárati ajtó. Automatikusan az ajtó felé fordult. Az elveszett bárányka jellegzetes alakját pillantotta meg.  
\- Isten hozta… - A mögötte megjelenő alakra azonban nem számított. Teste magától mozgott és rohant az ajtó felé. Jelen pillanatban nem érdekelte senki és semmi más. Elsietett a zavart Alfa mellett. - Minden rendben, Eita? –Most, hogy közelebb ért, vette csak észre Semi arcát. - Mi ez a seb? –Fogta két keze közé a másik Omega arcát. –Megint bántott?! Vagy… - A mozgás tudatosította csak benne, hogy nincsenek egyedül. Az Alfa felé fordult, a tekintetével pedig nyíltan kifejezte a kérdése végét.  
\- Nyugodj le, Akinori. Jól vagyok. Ő mentett meg Tőle. –Zavartan fordult az említett személy felé, aki csak zsebre dugta a kezeit és MOSOLYGOTT.  
\- Akkor elnézését kérem. –Hajolt meg bocsánatkérőn. – Segíthetek valamiben? –Ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Ah, Satori, végre itt vagy. – Riadtan fordult a lépcső irányába, ahol megjelent az Ágyhajú Alfa. Meglepetésére a másik Alfa visszavigyorgott rá.  
A következő események ellenben nyomonkövethetetlennek voltak a számára. Arra eszmélt, hogy fenékre ült a pultja mögött és meredten bámult a semmibe. Valahogy próbálta feldolgozni, ahogy a kis narancs Omega fut egy telefonnal a nyafogós Alfa elől. Hmmm… eddig még semmi extra. Tendou és Kuroo pedig egymás között folytattak számára érthetetlen beszélgetést. Ez még tűrhető. Ami viszont felfoghatatlan volt, az Semi. Minél többet gondolkodott, annál idegesebb lett. Végül frusztráltan túrt bele szalmaszőke hajába.  
\- Argh, nem értelek, Eita. – Törte a fejét, hogy hogyan tudna beszélni Semivel. A pultnál mindenképp kell állnia valakinek. –Hmm, valakinek… - Ránézett az órájára és elmosolyodott. Még 20 percig kell türtőztetnie magát.  
\- Hát téged meg mi szállt meg? –Elvigyorodott a váratlan hangra. Mosolyogva Daishou felé fordult. Az Omega felvont szemöldökkel nézett vissza rá, mielőtt leesett volna neki a szituáció. –Te tervezel valamit.  
~Úgy szeretlek Suguru~ Maradj itt egy picit. –Azzal a lendülettel felült és már el is tűnt a lépcsők tetején. Egyenesen belerohant valakibe. Mielőtt azonban hanyatt vághatta volna magát két erős kar elkapta. Dermedten nézett bele a mézbarna szempárba. Túlságosan is közel volt az arca.  
\- Csak óvatosan. –Nézett rá egy álmos vigyorral az arcán Kuroo.  
\- Elnézést. –Visszaállította a két lábára. Most hogy felállt, tudatosult benne, hogy a középső védőnek az álláig sem ért. Ijesztő volt ilyen közelről. Persze ilyenkor bújt elő belőle az Omega.  
\- Semi gond. –Már éppen kerülte volna meg, amikor egy kéz megállította. Pontosítva elsuhant előtte és a falnál állt meg. Kérdőn nézett fel rá. –Kérdezhetnék valamit?  
\- Van egy jó tippem, hogy mit. –Sóhajtott. –Ki vele.  
\- Az az Omega, akit Satori hozott. Ismered őt? –Eltalálta, de volt egy másik nagyon jó tippje, hogy miért is kérdi. Sikerült felbosszantania. Ez persze Kuroonak is leesett. Védekezően emelte fel a kezeit. –Ne haragudj meg, de muszáj megkérdeznem. –A második fele már túlságosan is komoly volt, csakis ezért csillapította le magát.  
\- Igen, ismerem. A legjobb barátom. A következő kérdésedre pedig csak annyit, ha a barátod egy rossz mozdulatot tesz Eita felé, kikaparom a szemeit, utána pedig megfojtom. –Nem is leplezte az élt a hangjában.  
\- Oké. –Jött az egy oktávval magasabb hang.  
\- Ha megbocsát. –Udvariasan meghajolt és már ott is volt az a bizonyos ajtó előtt. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, hogy kellően higgadtan mehessen be.  
Kopogott.  
****  
Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy hova tűnhetett hirtelen Kuroo. Mire kiért a fürdőből már el is tűnt. Ez nem furcsa. Az viszont már igen, hogy ez több, mint 20 perce történt. Jó szokásához híven pedig nem bírt a fenekén maradni. Belenyúlt a bőröndjébe és elővette random az egyik trikóját, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. Gyengén megérezte a liliom illatot. Körbenézett. Ekkor vette észre a nyíló ajtót, mögüle pedig a kilépő Omegát. A lábai önálló életre keltek és megindultak felé.  
\- Héj. –Ijedten ugrott, amikor meghallotta maga mellől barátja hangját. Oldalra fordulva egy zavart Kuroo nézett rá. Elnézett a folyosón, ahol ő is megpillantotta Bokuto bambulásának okát. Barátjára nézett, majd a recepciósra, végül vissza rá. A gondolatmenete végén végül egy széles vigyor jelent meg az arcán. – Miből lesz a cserebogár, Bo.


	3. Túl sok egy napra...

El sem akarta hinni, hogy ő tényleg ezeket mondta Seminek. Az eredeti terve az volt, hogy jól leszidja, amiért már megint felelőtlen. Azt hitte, hogy az előző Alfa után helyrebillen valami nála, és egy ideig elkerül minden potenciális veszélyforrást… ami …hmm, a 7,6 milliárd emberből… nagyjából…. 2,6 milliárd lehet az Alfa… plusz az egyéb veszélyes alakok. Addig osztott szorzott, míg arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy 2 ember a kivétel a potenciális veszélyforrás halmaz alól. Bár ahogy jobban belegondolt, picit eltúlozta a dolgot. De ezen nem tudott segíteni. Az az Alfa intő példa volt az ő számára is.  
\- Akinori? –Fel se tűnt neki, hogy időközben visszaért a bejárathoz. A pulton pedig egy morcos Daishou támaszkodott. A neszre pedig felkapta a fejét. Ilyenkor meglehetősen ijesztő volt.  
\- Bocsi. –Lépett a pult mögé. Itt azonban meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy barátja meg sem mozdul.  
\- Bocsi?.... csak BOCSI? –Égnek állt minden szőrszála, ahogy figyelte a másik Omegát. Kicsit ki volt akadva.  
\- Öm… történt valami? –Látta hogy peregnek a másodpercek Daishou kobakjában, a robbanás pillanatában azonban egy termetes sóhajjal kiengedett minden gőzt.  
\- Hagyjuk inkább. –Legyintett végül. Fel azonban még most sem állt, csak meredten bámult a semmibe. Hívhatjuk megérzésnek is, amikor bevillant az a kép, amikor Kuroo elkapta.  
\- Köze van egy Cheshire Cat kinézetű Alfához? – Tudat alatt pontosan egy főtt rák vörös Omegára számított. Élőben azonban jobban nézett ki. Elvigyorodott.  
\- Ne mondj semmit. Amint elmentél megjelent itt és boldogított.  
\- Téged? Mégis mivel? –A reakcióból ítélve ismét elindult a számláló. De most nem bombaveszély fenyegetett. Inkább vulkánkitörés. Persze nem a legnagyobb, hanem olyan, mint például a Teide.  
\- Az agymenéseivel. Meg a Cheshire Cat-es vigyorával. –Tette hozzá némi habozás után. –És nálad mi volt? Ami ennyire fontos volt, hogy szó nélkül leléptél?  
\- Eita. –Ha el volt kalandozva, hát most visszacsöppent a valóságba.  
\- Mi történt? Megint bántotta? –Ijedten tűrte, ahogy Daishou felpattan a székéből.  
\- Igen, bántotta, de talált magának egy lovagjelöltet. –Kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy barátja pislog párat, majd oldalra dönti a fejét.  
\- He? –Nem akarta, tényleg nem akarta. Ennek ellenére mégsem bírta visszatartani. Elnevette magát.  
\- Bocsi, bocsi. Elmenekült tőle és egy sikátorban utolérte. Valahol a nyomornegyed környékén. Az elveszett bárányka pedig megtalálta. –Daishou várta a folytatást, de meglepetésére nem kapott több infót.  
\- Ezt rövidre fogtad.  
\- Ugye? Próbáltam egyszerű lenni. –Kiöltötte rá a nyelvét. –Idehozta és felvitte a szobába. Amikor felértem már megfürdött. Picit tudtam vele beszélni, de azt hittem menten eldobom az agyam a viselkedésén. –Pici szünetet tartott, hogy sikerüljön társának mindent megemészteni. A türelmi idő alatt pedig az egyre nagyobb döbbenetet kifejező szemek elárulták, hogy összerakta a képet.  
\- Azt ne mond hogy…  
~Szereleeeem~ Csak az a fura, amit az illatáról mondott. –Eddig elsiklott ezen részlet felett. –Visszagondolva, én nem éreztem rajta semmilyen illatot. Nem tudom megmondani, hogy Alfa, Béta vagy Omega. –Zavartan nézett fel a másik Omegára, aki szintén tanácstalan volt.  
\- Furcsa. Mi a megérzésed? –Ettől a kérdéstől félt. Pontosítva nem a kérdéstől, hanem a kérdésre adott válaszának a reakciójától.  
\- Nem érzem veszélyesnek, de bízni sem bízok benne. Ellenben ellátta a sebeit, utána pedig halál nyugalommal elkezdett horkolni a nem rá méretezett kanapén. –Meglepetésére sikerült fapofával végigmondania, ami kicsikart egy hangos kacagást Daishouból. - Oh, a kaja készen van?  
\- Majdnem. Nem engedted befejezni. De azt elfelejtheted, hogy te viszed fel. –Vitatkozni akart vele, de csak néma tátogás lett belőle. Ugyan olyan barátja neki is Semi, és biztos hogy beszélni akar vele.  
\- Oké. –A válasz után már el is tűnt a konyhához vezető folyosón. Ránézett a gépére, de mára nem volt több foglalás, az esély pedig arra, hogy valaki idetéved, igen csekély volt. Így, mielőtt megsütné az agyát a gondolkodástól, inkább elővette a telefonját és elkezdett játszani.  
\- Öm, elnézést… - Ijedten kapta fel a fejét. A narancssárga hajú Omega nézett rá picit bátortalanul. Bátorítón elmosolyodott.  
\- Miben segíthetek, Hinata-san? –Láthatóan meglepődött a neve hallatán.  
\- Csak Hinata. Az edző nem enged el futni, a gépekből pedig túl sok volt már egy napra, de nincs itt olyan hely, ahol lehetne röplabdázni? Vagy csak mozogni? –Csillogtak a szemei. Szó szerint csillogtak, ahogy minden reményét Konohába vetette.  
\- Hát…  
\- Hinata! – Ugrott egyet ijedtében, ahogy a kis Napsugár is. Remegve fordult a szalmakazal hajú edző felé, aki nem kis méreggel közeledett felé.  
\- U… Ukai-san…  
\- MARS VISSZA PIHENNI! – Egy halk nyikkanást hallatott, mielőtt egy porfelhő kíséretében otthagyta a recepciót. Szépen pislogott, ahogy figyelte Ukai-sant. – Van valahol kijelölt dohányzóhely?  
\- Persze. Ha kimegy az ajtón és megtesz 5 métert bárhol. Csak a csikket dobja kérem a kukába. –Csak egy bólintást kapott válaszul. Most viszont, hogy a dohányzást emlegették, feltűnt neki, hogy reggel elfelejtette kinyitni az ablakokat és mostanra kezd olyan meleg lenni bent, mint egy szaunában. Sóhajtott egyet és felkapva egy széket elkezdte sorban kinyitni az alsó sor ablakot. Ehhez nem kellett szék, de a felső sorhoz már igen. Nem volt alacsony, pláne Omega létére, de a 181 centijével sem érte el rendesen a kilincseket. Pláne hogy ha még be is szorult a zár a meleg napokon. Mint például a ma.   
\- A francba. –Felugrott és végül a saját súlyával sikerült csak kinyitnia azt az ablakot…. a 10-ből. Sóhajtott, de a munka nem vár. Így nekiveselkedett a következőnek, ami szintén nem akarta megadni magát. Ennek az lett az eredménye hogy az ugrálgatás közepette elvesztette az egyensúlyát és hátraesett. A földet azonban sohasem érte el.  
\- Oppá. –Két kar ugyanis még a levegőben elkapta, és egy izmos mellkashoz szorította. A riadalomtól még mindig dermedten nézett fel megmentőjére. –Jól vagy? –Az aggodalmat tükrözte vissza az aranyló szempár.  
\- Köszönöm, Bokuto-san. –Egy ragyogó mosolyt pillantott meg az arcán, miután kimondta a nevét.  
****  
\- Szívesen. –Most, hogy elmúlt a hírtelen adrenalinlöket, tudatára ébredt, hogy még mindig a karjaiban tartja és a mellkasához szorítja az Omegát. Érezte, hogy másodpercek alatt pipacs vörös lett az arca. Zavara pedig ragadós volt. Konoha arca is lassan bíbor színben pompázott.  
\- Öm…. – Figyelte ahogy a szürke tekintet ide oda cikázik közte és a padló között.  
\- Kell segítség? –Hadarta el a kérdést, közben pedig a lábaira állította a recepcióst.  
\- Ellentmond a protokollnak, de örömmel elfogadom. Kifogott rajtam a kilincs. –Mutatott a második ablak kilincsére, ami még a súlya alatt sem volt hajlandó kinyílni. Bokutot persze mulattatta, ahogy morcosan fixírozza a kilincset.  
\- Na lássuk csak. –Fellépett a székre. Nem sokkal volt csak magasabb, mint Konoha, de a karjai hosszabbak voltak. Nehézkesen bár, de sikerült megmarkolnia a kilincset. Tényleg nem adta olcsón a bőrét, de az ő súlya alatt már behódolt. Egy fülsüketítő nyikorgás kíséretében.  
\- Ez hangos volt. – Amint felszabadult a szék, rögtön vitte a következő ablakhoz. Zavartan nézte, ahogy felmászik és ugorva éri csak el a kilincset. A következő mozzanat ellenben mulattságos volt. A kilincs ugyanis NEM adta meg magát, így a Konoha a levegőben lógva próbálta kifeszegetni. Nem bírta tovább. Felnevetett. A reakció pedig egy morcos nézés volt, de nem tudta komolyan venni. –Kérhetek egy kis segítséget?  
\- Ez vicces. –Vigyorogva ment az ablakhoz és a derekánál fogva elkapta, majd lesegítette a földre. – Máskor is így csinálod?  
\- Nyáron igen, télen meg jeget kaparok. –Jelent meg egy grimasz az arisztokratikus arcon. Nevetve feszegette ki ezt az ablakot is. A földön állva meglepetten látta, hogy a szék még mindig a helyén van. Ez pedig csak egy dolgot jelentett. Kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét és vigyorogva nézett az egyre jobban piruló Omegára. –Segítenél? –Halk volt, mégis szívet melengető a kicsit morcos hang. Válasz helyett csak felugrott és a 4. ablakot is kinyitotta. Vigyorogva nézett hátra a kőszoborrá vált recepciósra.  
\- Héj Bo, mit csinálsz? –Jelent meg egy álmos kinézetű Kuroo a recepsióspult előtt.  
\- Minek látszik? Ablakokat nyitok. –Ugrott, és kinyílt az 5. majd a 6. ablak is. A 7.-en ellenben ő is fent akadt. A visszafojtott kuncogást maga mellől hallotta, barátja hangos röhögését pedig a pulttól. A kilincs csak éppen akkora volt, hogy két kézzel rá tudjon markolni, de úgy döntött, hogy kipróbál valamit. Fogást váltott és felhúzta magát. Semmi eredmény. Ekkro hírtelen meglazította az izmait és a lendület már mellé állt. Nyikorogva tárult szélesre az ablak.   
\- Bo. –Ijedten ugrott, amikor Kuroo kezei a vállához értek. –Ez röhejes volt.  
\- Megpróbálja? –Meglepetten fordultak az Omega felé. A furfangos mosoly ellenben mindent elárult az arcán. –Vagy talán nem érzi magát kellően rátermettnek? –Barátjára nézett és…. Felröhögött. Az az arc leírhatatlan volt.  
****  
Mire mind a 10 ablakot kinyitották, Konoha fetrengett a nevetéstől. Túl sok volt ez neki egy napra. Az edző is közben befejezte a cigiszünetét, de amikor meglátta az ablakkilincsen erőlködő Kuroot, inkább szó nélkül felment a lépcsőn. Nos, a levegő legalább már friss volt a teremben.  
\- Köszönöm a segítséget. –Mosolygott a mellette álló Alfára. Most már csak Bokuto volt vele. Ez alatt a rövidke kis idő alatt is sok mindent megtudott róla és Kurooról. Kezdve azzal, hogy testvéries a kapcsolatuk, ami két Alfa esetében meglehetősen szokatlan volt. A fáradtság ellenére pedig vidám Bokuto ellenben kész rejtély volt. Igen, ennyire jött csak rá, hogy semmit nem ért vele kapcsolatban. A figyelmét azonban most elterelte egy sötét folt az ablak sarkában. Zavartan indult kifelé az udvarra.  
\- Mi a baj? –Hallotta, hogy Bokuto követi.  
A sötét folt teljes valója láttán lesápadt. Egy vihar. Ami a környéken nem csak esőt és szelet jelentett.   
\- Vihar közeledik.  
\- Aham, és? – Dühösen fordult a zavart Alfa felé, aki az arca láttán megkomolyodott.  
\- Nálunk a vihar ennyit jelent: Ne hagyd el a házad ha kedves az életed. – Figyelte, ahogy az aranysárga szempárban riadalom suhan át, miközben nyelt egyet.


	4. Ártatlan kis virágszál

Sok mindent megélt már rövidke kis élete során, de így még sosem járt. Hazafelé ment, amikor megérkezett a vihar előhírnökeként az orkán erejű szél. Ami mozdítható volt, az most mind a levegőben kavargott. Ennek következtében pedig alig látott valamit. A néhány órával korábbi hőséget felváltó jeges szél lassan a csontjáig átfagyasztotta. Utólag belegondolva alábecsülte az időjárást, de mindenképp haza kellett mennie néhány holmijáért. És itt kezdődtek a bajok. A odafelé úttal. A főút helyett, ami jelenleg szélcsatorna volt, inkább a sikátorokat választotta, ahol nem várt idegenekkel találkozott. Így most itt ragadt a sikátorban néhány Alfával. Ez nem lett volna akkora gond, ellenben nemsokára hője lesz. Na ez már baj volt. Nagyon nagy baj. A vihar pedig azt jelentette, hogy kénytelen lesz a szállodában lakni egy ideig. Bár jelen pillanatban ez volt a legkisebb gondja.  
\- Nem lenne szabad ilyenkor egyedül mászkálnod, virágszála.  
\- Gyere, majd mi gondodat viseljük, ártatlan kis virágszálam–Jeges borzongás futott végig a gerincén, amikor meghallotta ezt a hangsúlyt. Az Alfák egyszerre indultak meg fel, szám szerint 4-en voltak.  
Az ösztönei menekülésre késztették. Kivételesen hallgatott rá. Sarkon fordult és rohant. Nem látta merre, csak el arról a helyről. Az Alfák persze követték. A macska-egér játék ellenben nem az ő nyerésével fog záródni, ezzel sajnos tisztában volt.  
****  
Semit egy rossz előérzet keltette fel. A kopogás az ajtón csak utána hallatszott. Kábán figyelte, ahogy Tendou kimászik az ágyból és elvánszorog az ajtóig. Meghívást nem várva egy zavart Daishou tört be a szobába, a nyomában egy zavart Kurooval. Az izmai sajogtak, de az előbb érzett elégedettséget lassan a félelem váltotta fel. Az álma egyre gyorsabban tudatosult az elméjében. Hírtelen ült fel, ami megijesztette a szobában lévőket. Összenézett Daisouval, aki szintén zavartan nézett rá.  
\- Hol van Akinori?  
****  
Elfáradt. Végleg elhagyta az ereje. Fogalma sincs, hogy hol van, mivel ezen a környéken még életében nem járt. Csak annyit tudott felfogni, hogy ez egy zsákutca, őt pedig utolérték. Kapkodta a levegőt, ahogy sajgó tüdejét próbálta elegendő oxigénhez juttatni.  
\- Elfáradtál, virágszálam? –Hátrált, amennyire csak tudott, de a saroknál tovább nem tudott menekülni. Érezte, ahogy testén lassan úrrá lesz a remegése, szemét pedig könnyek marták.  
\- Nyugi, gyengédek leszünk. –A tettei azonban ennek az ellenkezőjéről tanúskodtak. Megragadta az inge nyakát és egyszerűen letépte róla. A nadrágjának az oldalát is megragadta, a mikor végső kétségbeesésében megragadta az Alfa kezét, próbálva lefejteni az ujjait a ruhájáról. Mindhiába. Két társa megragadta a karjait, a túlerő ellen pedig semmit sem tudott tenni. Csendben végigfolytak könnyei az arcán, ahogy a nadrág szövete kezdte megadni magát az erőnek.   
\- Kérem… Bokuto…. – Nem volt biztos benne, hogy hangosan is kimondta e, de az elméjében megjelenő kép hozzá tartozott. Még mindig kapaszkodott abba az apró reménysugárba, hogy talán megtalálja és megmenti…  
Hírtelen egy rántást érzett a kezén, majd a szorítás eltűnt a kezéről. Kinyitotta a szemeit és próbálta kiszúrni a változás okát. Eleinte nem bírta feldolgozni, hogy mi is történik előtte, de ahányszor pislogott, mindannyiszor ugyan azt pillantotta meg. Bokuto, amint 3 Alfával harcol egyszerre, őt pedig a 4. tartotta. Összekaparta minden erejét és kétségbeesetten próbált kiszabadulni a szorításból. Csak annyit ért el vele, hogy még jobban hátrafeszítették a kezét, míg egy éles fájdalom nem nyilallt belé. Felsikoltott.  
****

Nem tudta lerázni az ellenfeleit. Az Omega ott volt, tőle szinte csupán karnyújtásnyira, egy másik Alfa szorításában. De nem érte el. Először a másik 3-at kellett lerendeznie. Az utcai bunyósok viszont jó passzban voltak. Hírtelen egy sikoly szelte ketté a szél hangját. Egy pillanatra megmerevedett, majd látása lassan kezdett vörösbe fordulni. Az az Alfa bántotta az Ő Omegáját. Minden erejét beleadta a következő ütésbe, amit sikerült támadójának lecsökkenteni a kezeivel, de sejtette, hogy a csontjai bánták.  
\- Bokuto!! – Megijedt, hogy még többen jönnek, de egy pillanattal később felfogta, hogy Kuroo és Tendou értek zihálva mellé. Így már egálban voltak. Három a három ellen.   
Az utolsó Alfa halálos aurája csapta meg az orrukat. Nem volt hova menekülnie, így Konohát pajzsként használva kezdett kihátrálni a sikátorból. Az érzékszervei ismét kezdtek kiélesedni,a hogy a pumpa gyorsan emelkedett benne.  
\- Héj…. – Alig fogta fel Tendou kissé ijedt hangját.  
\- Maradj ott, vagy…. ! – Sosem tudta befejezni.  
****  
Hírtelen ott volt. Mintha csak álmodta volna, de nem. Ez a valóság volt. Ott volt előtte és harcolt érte. A túlerővel szemben ellenben nem sok esélye volt. Ő pedig semmit sem tehetett érte.   
A néhány percnyi huzavona után, amit ő óráknak érzett, végül mellé állt a szerencse. Először csak egy rubinvörös hajkoronát látott, ami mögött egy fekete loholt. Tendou és Kuroo. Megjött a felmentő sereg. A most már egyenlő arány az ő pártjukon állt. A 3 fiú percek alatt kiütötte az üldözőit. A neheze viszont még hátra volt. Ő ugyanis még mindig egy ingerült, dühös és kétségbeesett Alfa bábja volt. Nem túlzott. Egy báb. Kénye kedve szerint rángatta. A fájó kezébe ismét belenyilalt a fájdalom. Egy pillanatra szorította csak össze a szemeit.  
\- Héj….   
\- Maradj ott, vagy…. ! –A hangot egy ökölcsapás hangja törte meg. Ijedten nyitotta ki a szemeit. Bokuto keze a feje mellett volt. A haja tiszta kóc volt és erősen zihált. Ahogy a lazítás engedett a karján, egy utolsó kísérletként megpróbált kiszabadulni. Valaki ellenben gyorsabb volt. Bokuto megfogta az ép karját és az ölelésébe rántotta. A fogva tartója szőnyegként terült el a földön az ő támasztóereje nélkül.  
A sokk most kezdett eluralkodni rajta. Érezte, ahogy forró könnyei egyre gyorsabban folynak végig az arcán.  
\- Kono… - Megfordult és Bokuto mellkasába temette az arcát. Csendben átengedte magát a félelmének.  
\- Köszönöm…


	5. Engedd el a fantáziádat

Melege volt. Erre ébredt fel. Mikor sikerült végül rávennie magát arra, hogy kinyissa a szemeit, egy nagy sötét pacát látott csak. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy hol van, vagy hogy hogy került oda. Sőt, azt se tudta jelenleg hogy milyen nap van, a napszakról pedig még inkább nem volt fogalma. A gondolatai arra késztették, hogy éberebb legyen. Fülében dobogó pulzusán kívül ellenben semmit nem hallott. Az orrában motoszkáló illat azonban ismerős volt. Némi időbe telt, míg a tengerillathoz arcot is kapcsolt. A sötéthez hozzászokott szeme végül felfogta, hogy valószínűleg egy ágyban fekszik a takaró alatt…  
Megdermedt. Egy ágyban feküdt, aminek ALFA illata volt. Az illat pedig BOKUTOHOZ tartozott. Felmerült benne pár kérdés…  
Miért?  
Hogyan?  
Mit csinált?  
Érezte, ahogy vér szökik az arcába. Hírtelen ült fel, az ajtó nyílásával egyszerre. Ijedtében pedig akkorát ugrott, hogy egy hangos csattanással fenékre ült az ágy mellett. Sajgó tagjait rábírta az engedelmességre. Óvatosan felállt. Legalábbis ez volt a célja. Semivel ellenben nem számolt. Az Omega ugyanis a nyakába ugrott, így ugyan ott kötött ki, ahonnét elindult.  
\- Te hülye, szétaggódtuk magunk miattad. –A szorításán lazítva Semi a kezei közé fogta az arcát és megvizsgálgatta.  
\- Mi történt?  
\- Elájultál, miután Bokuto megmentett. –Kezdett rémleni neki a sikátor, és a 4 Alfa, akik elől menekült. Arra még emlékezett, hogy Bokuto egyedül nem bírt velük, de Kuroo és Tendou segítő kezet nyújtottak neki. Apropó kéz. Maga elé emelte a jobb karját, amit valamilyen oknál fogva alig tudott mozgatni. Pislogott csak, amikor meglátta a gipszet a karján. A látvány újabb emlékeket idézett fel benne. A 4. Alfa kétségbeesésében ő használta pajzsnak, közben pedig kicsavarta a kezét is. Egy roppanás, majd sikoltott. A következő emléke az, hogy Bokuto kiütötte a fogvatartóját, ő pedig a karjaiban köt ki. Itt volt a filmszakadás. –Lesápadtál. Eszedbe jutott minden?  
\- Igen. –Meglepődött a hangján. Érces volt, és ki volt száradva a torka. Bár most hogy jobban belegondolt, szomjas volt.  
\- Akinori. –Az ajtó felől jött a hang. Hangos csörömpölés közepette pedig Daisou is megszorongatta. – A frászt hozod az emberre! –Fejbe kólintotta… nem éppen a finomabbik formában.  
\- Jól van, nyugodj meg. – Dörgölte a homlokán a fájó pontot. Az orra előtt megjelenő vízpalackra felcsillant a szeme.  
\- Most már jól vagy? – Nem válaszolt rögtön. El volt foglalva a víz elpusztításával. Csak miután feltöltődött, fordult barátai felé.  
\- Most igen. Mennyi ideig voltam kiütve? – Semi és Daisou egymásra nézett. Ez általában nem sok jót jelentett.  
\- 2 napig. Majdnem 3. –Végül Daisou válaszolt. Bevallhatta magának, hogy nem erre számított. Elég hihetetlen volt a számára, mivel ugyan olyan fáradt volt, mint amikor a sikátorban utolérték.   
\- Akinori, amikor tudtunk itt voltunk, de a legtöbbet Bokuto vigyázott rád. – Meglepte a hallott információ. A két Omega meglepődött tekintete arra utalt, hogy nem sikerült visszafognia magát. Feladta a próbálkozást. A füle tövéig elpirult.  
\- Nocsak nocsak. – A mindenttudó vigyort ellenben nem Semitől várta, de tőle kapta meg először. Menekülési útvonal híján a kezeibe temette az arcát. Kínos volt. – Sipirc. –A kíváncsiság pedig mindenek felett áll. Kikukucskált az ujjai között, éppen akkor, amikor a szakács kilépett az ajtón. Kérdőn fordult az ottmaradt Omega felé.  
\- Miért van rossz érzésem ezzel a beszélgetéssel kapcsolatban?  
\- Ha őszinte leszel, akkor nincs mitől félned. –Semi törökülésbe húzta a lábait, de a pozíció végén egy grimasz kíséretében inkább kinyújtotta őket. Ha hallgatott a perverz fantáziájára, volt rá egy nagyon jó ötlete, mi az oka ennek a momentumnak. De ha megfeledkezik a mocskos gondolatairól, kezdett aggódni Semi miatt.  
\- Eita…  
\- Nem, nincs Eita. Most rólad van szó. –Pillázott csak, ahogy vizslatta az ónix szempár. Önkéntelenül is behúzta a nyakát. A reakció láttán barátja egy sóhajjal engedett el végül mindent. – A frászt hoztad rám, tudod. Daisou és Kuroo berontottak, hogy Bokuto eltűnt. Veled együtt. Satorit is én küldtem utánad, ahogy Kuroot is Daisou. Nem akarok belegondolni, mi lett volna, ha nem érnek oda időben… - Ijedten tudatosult benne, hogy Seminek lassan végigfolynak a könnyei az arcán. Egy kezén meg tudná számolni, hogy hányszor látta a barátságuk ideje alatt sírni a másik Omegát.  
\- De időben odaértek, és ez számít. – Odatérdelt elé és szorosan magához ölelte.  
\- Ne haragudj. – Durván letörölte a könnyeit az arcáról és nyugalmat erőltetett magára. – A másik dolog, amiről akartam beszélni…  
\- Ki ne mond.  
\- Durván 190 cm magas Alfa, egy fekete-fehér hóbagoly hajkoronával. – Csak kimondta…Vagy inkább körül írta. Érezte, hogy ismét elvörösödik.  
\- Most jön a fejmosás? –Húzta fel törökülésbe a lábait és ép kezére támasztotta az állát, várva a kiokítást. Eltelt 1 perc, majd még egy. Kezdte kínosan érezni magát.  
\- Nincs jogom kiokítani. –Egy aggódó tekintettel együtt kapott végül választ. –Csak annyit tudok tenni, hogy megkérlek, vigyázz magadra. Satori történetei alapján jó ember, de kérlek, légy óvatos.  
\- Nálad óvatosabb? – Vonta fel pimaszul a szemöldökét, amire Semi csak a homlokát ráncolta.  
\- Most éppen melyik esetre gondolsz? –Hmmm, most hogy belegondolt, elég sok mindent felhozhatna, de úgy döntött, hogy szemét lesz. Válasz helyett inkább kérdezett.  
\- És milyen volt? –A hirtelen témaváltás összezavarta az Omegát.  
\- Mi ez a témák közti ugrálgatás? –Fonta ölbe morcosan a kezeit. –Egyébként mi?  
\- Aminek a hatására folyamat fészkelődsz. –Az az arc minden pénz megért. Semi céklavörösre pirult, ahogy felfogta, mire akart kilyukadni Konoha. Őt ellenben mulattatta a dolog.  
\- Visszavonok mindent amit Daishounak mondtam. –Temette a tenyerébe az arcát. –Tényleg egy serpenyővel kellett volna fejbe verni.  
\- Gonoooooosz! –Ugrott a nyakába Konoha, csak hogy utána a földön birkózzanak, mint a gyerekek.  
Nem vették észre, hogy kinyílt az ajtó, így kisebb szívrohamot kaptak, amikor Daishou is csatlakozott a ténykedésükhöz. Műsoruk pedig szórakoztatott 3 Alfa nézőt is, akik a végén már nem bírták ki nevetés nélkül.  
\- Nya, elég lesz. Konoha-sannak nem ártana még pihenni. –Tendou lépett Semi mögé és tette a vállára az állát.  
\- Inkább ennie kellene előtte. –Villantotta meg Kuroo egyik Cheshire Cat-es vigyorát.  
\- Kit? –Jött egyszer a két Omega reakciója. A teremben hirtelen csend lett, ahogy először mindenki a pipacsvörös recepciósra nézett, utána az éppen az ajtófélfát támasztó harmadik Alfára. Bokuto, bármennyire is akarta tagadni, örömmel elfogadta volna az ajánlatot. Bár ott az étkezési sorrend fordítva történt. Végignyalt az ajkain a gondolatra. A csendet végül Tendou és Kuroo hangos röhögése törte meg.   
Túlpörgött agya nem volt képes felfognia az ez utáni eseményeket. Így arra eszmélt, hogy az ágyon ül, maga előtt egy tálcával, és csak bámulja az ételt. Éhes volt, ezt gyomra hangos morgása is alátámasztotta. Gondolatai ellenben egy másik féle vacsora után áhítoztak. Nem akarta beismerni, de az előbb ráéreztek mind a 4-en a lényegre. Kívánta Bokutot, és volt olyan hülye, hogy ezt ki is mutatta egy pillanatra.  
A perverz gondolatainak gátat szabva inkább nekilátott az ételének.  
Éppen az asztalra rakta az üres tálcát, amikor kopogtak az ajtón. Zavartan ráncolta a homlokát.  
\- Szabad. –Kíváncsi volt, ki lehet az. A feltáruló ajtó mögül egy hóbagoly nézett rá. Élénken izzó, aranysárga szempárral.   
\- Bejöhetek? –Felesleges kérdés volt, elvégre ez az ő szobája volt jelenleg. A hangjában nem bízva így csak bólintott. A tekintete pedig ismét megtalálta az üres tálcát. Behunyta a szemeit és elmélyedt a gondolataiban. Vagyis ez lett volna a terve, ami fél pillanat múlva kudarcba is fulladt.  
Megérezte az állán egy határozott kéz gyengéd szorítását, ahogy a magasba emeli az állát. Amikor azonban kinyitotta a szemeit, egy aranysárga írisz nézett vissza rá, az Alfa ajka pedig finoman megérintették a saját ajkait.


	6. Szükségem van rá...

Finoman szólva sem számított rá, ezzel Bokuto tisztában is volt. De ez a többiek hibája volt, amiért felcsigázták az Alfa énjét. Az önuralma pedig sosem volt éppen példa értékű. Mindig is nehezére esett kontrolálnia az erejét, ellenben néhány csapattársával. Az óvatos mozdulataival így kellően meglepte saját magát is. Érezte, ahogy az Omega minden izma megfeszül az érintése alatt, majd szépen lassan ismét ellazul. Megadásnak vette, amikor Konoha behunyta a szemeit és szétnyitotta az ajkait.  
Neki pedig semmit nem kell kétszer mondani.  
Elvette a kezét az álláról, hogy utána a derekánál fogva közelebb húzza magához. Megborzongott, ahogy a meleg test hozzá simult…  
Egy hangos csattanás törte darabokra a meghitt pillanatot.  
A recepciós is ijedtében elugrott mellőle és kereste a zaj forrását. Ekkor tudatosult csak benne, hogy nyitva felejtette az ajtót. Saját sietségének lett áldozata, de ennek hála sikerült némi kontrollt szereznie.  
\- Bokuto? –Nem fordult a hang felé, csak miután becsukta az ajtót. A látvány pedig darabokra törte.  
Konoha arcán kövér könnycseppek gördültek végig, miközben őt bámulta. Fogalma sem volt, mit tett, amivel képes volt megríkatni. Arról pedig még annyira sem, mivel tudná megvigasztalni. Tehetetlenül állt csak, mint egy szobor. Nem tagadta, hogy sokkolták a mindig vidám Omega könnyei.  
****  
Alig tudta felfogni, mi történt. Az Alfa meleg ajkainak végül sikerült kiszakítaniuk bénultságából. Lehunyta a szemeit és hozzábújt a kemény mellkashoz. El tudott volna veszni ebben a pillanatban…  
Egészen addig, amíg egy hangos csattanás tönkre nem tette a kényelmét.  
Elugrott Bokutotól és rémülten kereste a hang forrását. Túlpörgő agya felfogta, hogy valószínűleg csak Daishou csapkodta a konyhaajtót, de a testével már nem tudta elfogadtatni ezt a tényt. Remegett végül pedig a könnyei is előtörtek. Ő maga is képtelen volt irányítani saját testét.  
Vizenyős látásával alig volt képes az orránál tovább látni, de a tudatának tökéletes elképzelése volt róla, hogyan is festhet jelenleg. Szánalmasnak érezte magát.  
Végül megérezte a tenger illatát. A teste pedig reagált.  
Remegése lassan alább hagyott, de könnyei továbbra sem apadtak, bármennyire is törölgette őket. A várt megnyugvást a meleg ölelés hozta meg számára. A testét körbezáró szálkás izmok között biztonságban érezte magát.  
\- Köszönöm… Bokuto. –Alig ismerte fel a saját szavait.  
\- Sajnálom. –Az izmai megfeszültek, ahogy az Alfáéi is. Nem értette, miért kér tőle bocsánatot. A hangjában ellenben már nem bízott, így csak megcsóválta a fejét és viszonozta az ölelést. Szabályszegés ide vagy oda, szüksége volt rá.  
Nem tudta, pontosan mennyi ideig maradtak így, de hálás volt Bokuto türelméért. Közben előtolta a képét az Omega énje, akit a zaj kiűzött az univerzumból is. Érezte, ahogy teste kezd másképpen reagálni az érintésekre, elméje pedig élénk képekkel lehetetlenítette el a gondolkodást. Lassan egye vörösebb lett, de szerencséjére az arca rejtve volt. Egy idő után képtelen lett türtőztetni magát.  
Kezei önálló életre kelve térképezték fel a mellkast, amibe jelenleg az arcát rejtette, majd szépen felkúsztak az Alfa nyakáig, ahol megállapodtak. Összeszedte minden bátorságát és felnézett a férfira. Tudta, hogy mit tesz éppen. Sikoltozó józan esze sem tudta megállítani már cselekedeteiben.  
Lábujjhegyre állt és gyengéden megcsókolta Bokutot.  
****  
Ha neki is sikerült meglepnie, akkor viszonozta a szívességet. Nem számított a csókra, és hasonlóan reagált, mint Konoha. A kezdeti döbbenet elmúltával viszonozta a csókot, bár nem ennyire gyengéden. Az Omega ellenben nem bánta. Sőt, egyre többet követelt. És ki volt ő, hogy ezt megtagadja tőle?  
Belemosolygott a csókba és egyre jobban elmélyítette. Bátorkodva elindult felfedező útra az Omega testén. Kezei megtalálták az inge szélét és bekúsztak alá. A tenyere alatt érzet szatén bőr érintésére felmordult. Rosszabb volt mint a drog vagy az alkohol.  
Konoha egyszerre megrészegítette és függővé is tette. Rekord idő alatt. Mindig könnyen barátkozott, legyen szó Alfáról, Bétáról vagy Omegáról. De ragaszkodni senkihez sem szokott ilyen téren. Új volt számára ez az egész szituáció, mégis tudta, mit akar. Az ösztönei kisegítették tapasztalatlanságát.  
Egyre nagyobb területeket térképezett fel Konoha testéből, míg vissza nem tért a derekához. Onnét egy hírtelen ötlet folytán megragadta a fenekénél és megemelte. A nem várt tett egy apró sikolyt csalt ki az Omegából, aki rögtön utána a szájára is tapasztotta a kezét. Ami persze abszurdum, mert itt minden fal illat és hangszigetelt. Semmit sem hallani abból, ami a szobában történik. Fogást váltott, amikor megérezte a lábak szorítását a derekán. Kivételesen örült az izmainak, így képes volt egy kézzel megtartani, a másik kezével pedig elvenni a kezeit a szájáról.  
\- Ne fojtsd magadba. –Ebben a pillanatban képtelen volt saját magára ismerni. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ilyen birtokló típus. Bár a látottak alapján partnere egy cseppet sem bánta. Elmosolyodott és lehajolt hozzá, hogy fojtathassák, amit abbahagytak. Ám ez nem sokáig volt elég.  
Engedett a csábításnak és az ágyba dobta az Omegát. A kapcsolatot ellenben csak pár másodpercig szakították meg. Rögtön fölötte termett és folytatta az eddig elérhetetlen testrészek felkutatását. Aminek az inge útjában állt. Gondolkodás nélkül letépte az Omegáról, felfedve ezzel az alabástrom bőr teljességét.  
****  
Konoha mellkasa gyors ütemben emelkedett és süllyedt, ahogy figyelte az Alfa ténykedését. Hiper tudatában volt minden egyes érintésének. Sosem gondolta, hogy ennyire kiszolgáltatott helyzetbe kerül, azt pedig még kevésbé sejtette, hogy ő ezt hagyni is fogja. Sőt, ahogy Bokuto kiéhezett tekintete szinte felfalta, még élvezte is. De ideje volt viszonozni az eddigieket.  
Nem bízott annyira a testi erejében, így maradt a hagyományos módszernél, miközben kigombolta Bokuto ingét.  
Megszabadulva a zavaró szövettől a szeme elé tárult az Alfa tökélyre szabott mellkasa. Véteknek érezte hozzáérni, mégsem tudta megállni. Érezte, ahogy az izomkötegek megfeszülnek az érintése alatt. Az illatkavalkád pedig kellő megerősítést adott Bokuto jóváhagyásáról.  
A látványt ellenben nem sokáig élvezhette, a férfi ugyanis tovább lépett a következő lépcsőre és csókokkal borította be az elég testét. Néhol élénkvörös foltokat hagyva maga után. Ahogy haladt egyre lejjebb képtelen lett kontrollálni a hangját. Az illata irányításáról már régen lemondott. A szobát beborította az érzéki liliom és a vad tenger illata. Nem volt kétség afelől, hogy képtelenek már megállni. Saját bevallása szerint Konoha már nem is akart.  
Egy pillanatra összerezzent, mikor Bokuto nekilátott kigombolnia nadrágját, de hang nélkül engedte, hogy azt tegyen, amit csak akar.  
Megszabadította minden zavaró ruhadarabjától.  
A néhány másodpercnyi szünetet kihasználva felült, de csak annyi időre, hogy utána magával húzhassa az Alfát is, miközben gyengéd csókokat váltottak egymással.


	7. 24 óra

Ez után tényleg semmi joga Eitat leszidni a meggondolatlansága miatt.  
Ostoba döntés volt? Nem kétséges.  
Csinálna bármit máshogy? Nem, még ha megtehetné sem. Ilyenkor utálta a szívét és az Omega énjét. Túl korán hozzászokott egy Alfához. Pontosítva AZ Alfához.  
Oldalra fordulva pont rálátott az emlegetett személyre. A mellkasán feküdt, így tökéletes rálátása volt a hátára. Szálkás izmait egy szobrász sem tudná ennél tökéletesebbre faragni. Egyetlen dolog rikított csupán a bőrén… az élénkvörös karomnyomok.  
Érezte, ahogy a vére az arcába szökik ahogy felfogja a… cicerélésük nyomait. A kezeibe temette az arcát, de eltűnni nem tudott.  
\- Jó reggelt. – Kikukucskált az ujjai között, hogy belenézzen abba a lehetetlen aranyszín szemekbe. Az álmos mosoly hatására előbb került mosoly az ő arcára is, mint gondolta volna.  
\- Jó reggelt. –Közelebb kuporodott Bokutohoz, aki a jelek szerint nem elégedett meg a közelségével. Megfogta a derekát és teljesen magához ölelte. Örömmel fogadta a közelségét. Valószínűleg   
levakarni sem tudná senki az arcáról a vigyorát, épp ahogyan az ölelésből sem bújna ki semmi pénzért.  
\- Hány óra van? –Bokuto a szabad kezével megtörölgette a szemeit, hátha ellát a komódon álló óráig. Hiába pislogott, a mutatók ugyan annyit mutattak.  
\- Hajnali 3 a jelek szerint. –Fordult ő is az óra irányába. A kitekeredett mozdulat azonban nem igazán tetszett a testének. Minden idegszálába egyszerre nyilallt bele a fájdalom, de nem bánta. Ha macska lenne, most abba sem hagyná a dorombolást.  
\- Olyan megnyugtató az illatod. –Nem számított a kijelentésre, mégis vigyorgott, mint a repedt tök, amikor az Alfa odahajolt az illatához és úgy is maradt. Így szenderült mély álomba.  
A következő ébresztő hajnali 6kor történt. Ismét ő volt az első, de ezúttal sem keltette fel a férfit. Helyette figyelte békés arcát, miközben mellkasa egyenletesen emelkedett és süllyedt. Nem történt semmi, csak nézte, de az örökkévalóságig képes lett volna bámulni. Az univerzumnak persze más tervei voltak, ezt már tudhatta volna.  
A meghitt pillanatot az ajtó hangos dörömbölése szakította meg. Bokuto riadtan ugrott ki az ágyból, a szívbajt hozva rá is. Zavartan néztek össze, miközben ő maga bebújt a takaró alá és onnét figyelt, ahogy az Alfa magára kapkod némi ruhát.  
Az ajtót kinyitva egy bosszús edzőt pillantott meg. Egy-két mondatnyi szidalom után jutott csak el a tudatáig Konoha jelenléte… az ágyban. Néhány pislogás és szimatolás után Bokutora nézett, akinek még a tarkója is vörös volt, majd szó nélkül becsukta az ajtót.  
Égett mint a Reistag.  
\- Megyünk kondizni. –Egy sóhaj kíséretében huppant le az ágyba Konoha mellé.  
\- Menj, mielőtt még büntetést kapsz. –Egy kis hang figyelmeztetésére még hozzátette: - Én itt maradok. Maximum nyaggatom Daishout vagy Eitat.  
\- Vagy is is? –Fején találta a szöget. A jutalma pedig egy érzéki csók volt.  
\- Menj. – Nem kellett kétszer mondania.

Az elmúlt 24 órában több meglepetésre nem is számíthatott volna. Habnak a tortán még azért ott volt még egy.  
Eita.  
Áthívta őt és Daishout Tendou szobájába, hogy beszélni akar velük. Már itt sejthette volna, hogy valami történt. Ám ő még hitt a csodákban és reménykedett benne, hogy csak beszélgetni akar velük. Bár pontosan ezt is tette, csak arra nem gondolt, hogy miről.  
Amikor Eita végül befejezte a meséjét, köpni nyelni nem tudott, akárcsak a mellette ülő Omega. Ő dolgozta fel előbb a hallottakat.  
\- HOGY MI?! –Pontosan ez volt a saját reakciója is. És ő még reggel azt gondolta, hogy nem oktatja ki többet Eitat… Ennél nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna, mégis visszatartotta valami. Az említett Omega illatát átitatta a bűntudat és a feszültség. Valami azonban mégis ott volt benne, ami egészen eddig nem.  
\- Hogy gondoltad, ha megkérdezhetem? –Amint kimondta a szavakat, rögtön meg is bánta. A bűntudat savként marta a torkát, amint a hangok elhagyták az ajkait. Válasz nem érkezett.  
\- Eita, ezt magyarázd el nekünk. – Daishou közelebb ült és a kezeibe vette Eita kezeit, miközben beszélt. Néma tátogást kapott válaszul.  
Konoha nem tudta szavakba önteni, mennyire mérges volt most rá, de dühe percről percre jobban gyengült, ahogy visszaemlékezett a múltjukra. Valószínűleg a mellette ülő barátja is erre jutott, amikor megváltoztatta a hangját és az illatát. Próbálta megnyugtatni, ahogyan tudat alatt ő maga is.  
\- Jó, felejtsd el, amit eddig kérdeztünk. –Minden szem rá szegeződött. – Egy dolgot viszont véss az eszedbe. –Szabad szemmel is látta, mekkorát nyelt Eita. Riadt tekintete ellenben szívszorító látvány volt. Ekkor tudatosult csak benne, mennyire retteg a reakciójuktól. Amiből rögtön leszűrt egy dolgot. – Ennyire szereted? –Kibukott belőle, mielőtt megálljt parancsolhatott volna magának. Daishou közben magához ölelte a már remegő Omegát.  
\- Olyan dinka vagy. Tudhatnád, hogy csak féltünk, elfogadjuk a választásod. –Eleinte fel sem fogta a szavakat, de amikor értelmet nyertek, Eita a nyakukba ugrott és utat engedett a könnyeinek.  
\- Nézd mit csináltál. –Hordta le, amikor az ő könnyei is potyogni kezdtek. Végül már mindhárman sírtak. Mégsem volt kellemetlen. Régről ismerték egymást és szükségük volt erre az ölelésre, ahogy a könnyekre is, míg meg nem nyugodtak.  
\- Köszönöm. –Itt fogadta meg magának, hogy minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy soha többé ne hallja ilyennek Eita hangját.  
\- Akkor most fojtatnám. Vésd eszedbe, hogy minden héten minimum 1x hívsz minket. –A kezdeti sokk elmúltával egy apró mosoly jelent meg az Omega arcán. Kicsi volt, mégis annyi érzelmet tükrözött, amiket szavakkal képtelenség lenne elmondani.  
\- Az eszembe véstem. –Mutatott a kobakjára, ami kicsikart belőlek egy nevetést. –Most viszont meséljetek. –Megdermedt. Ismerte már ezt az arcot. Túlságosan is jól olvasott belőlük Eita. –Milyen volt?  
\- Nem tudom miről beszélsz. –Fordult oldalra pipacsvörös arccal. Egyértelmű választ adva mindkettejüknek ezzel. – Kellemes.  
\- Meg ahogy látom fájdalmas is. –Na erre a beszólásra nem számított. Daishou törökülésben ült és a jobb karjára támasztotta az állát, miközben egy sejtelmes vigyorral nézett rá.  
\- Ha már itt tartunk. Milyen Kuroo?  
A kérdés hallatán barátja mosolya eltűnt és csak bámult maga elé. Az arcába pedig egyre gyorsabban szökött a vér, mígnem bíbor színben pompázott. A győzelmét látva Eita vigyorodott el. Egy dolog azonban nem hagyta nyugodni.  
\- Miről nem tudok én?  
\- Oooo, sok mindenről. Például arról ki robbantotta fel majdnem a konyhát mert VALAKI közelében akart lenni.  
\- És én még azt hittem hogy a habverőnél nincs veszélyesebb dolog abban a konyhában. –Ez volt a végszó. Mindhárman fetrengtek a végén a nevetéstől.  
Végtére is, történjék bármi, ők hárman mindig egy csapat lesznek.


	8. Önmagam vagyok

Az 1 hónap hamarabb elrepült, mint gondolta volna. Eseményekben bővelkedett, de sajnos nem mind volt jónak mondható. Legkevésbé Semi számára. De túlélték és most már minden a helyére rázódott.  
Bokuto hajnalban nekilátott öltözködni, ugyanis ő, Oikawa, Kageyama és a Napsugár Omega egy korábbi gépre kaptak csak jegyet. Nem titkolta, hogy nem akarja elengedni az Alfát. Önző dolog, tudta jól, mégis képtelen volt máshogy gondolkodni.  
Nem tudta, pontosan mikor is kezdődött, de azon kapta magát, hogy kezd úgy tekinteni Bokutora, mintha a saját Alfája lenne. Ám ezzel úgy érezte, nincs egyedül és a férfi is ugyan így tekint rá. A viselkedéséből legalábbis ezt szűrte le, de az is megeshet, hogy csak túlkombinált mindent. Egy dolog nem változott csak.  
Nem akart egyedül maradni.  
Kihasználva minden percét felkelt vele együtt és felajánlotta, hogy elkíséri őket a reptérre.  
Az odafelé vezető úton hallgatta a két erőbomba vitáját, ami egy kicsit lenyugtatta pattanásig feszült idegeit. Oikawa duzzogó arca is vitt némi vidámságot a reggelébe, ugyanis egész végig azon duzzogott, hogy miért ő lett a bébicsősz. Mert pontosan az is volt. A három jómadár nem is tagadta, hogy képtelenek eligazodni a reptéren, így kijelöltek melléjük egy „felügyelőt”.  
\- Itt is vagyunk. –Hallotta Bokuto hangját, de a szokásos vidámság hiányzott belőle. Talán mégsem csak egy felejtős kaland volt számára.  
Segített a csomagokkal és elintéztek mindent, hogy már csak várniuk kelljen. Csöndbe burkolóztak és nem szóltak egymáshoz. Ő maga konkrétan fel sem mert nézni a padlóról.  
Egy hangos nyögés szakította ki végül a kellemetlen hallgatásból.  
\- Én ezt nem bírom! –Oikawa felpattant, megragadta Bokuto karját és elcincálta a tömegen keresztül. Ők hárman pedig zavartan néztek egymásra, de ötletük sem volt, mit is akarhat Oikawa pontosan.  
****  
Nem tudta mire vélni barátja kitörését. Reagálni sem tudott, amikor elcitálta a többiek mellől. Szerencsére a jelenet hatására az emberek utat nyitottak nekik. Ott ellenben már kezdett gyanakodni, amikor egy kihalt folyosóra vezette, ahol végül megálltak. Zavartan nézett körbe, de nem lett okosabb.  
\- Miért hoztál ide?  
\- Mert egy idióta vagy. –Irónikus, figyelembe véve, hogy ki is mondja neki. Felvont szemöldökkel várta a magyarázatot. – Megfojt konkrétan az a mély depressziós illatod. Konohának legalább van annyi sütnivalója, hogy próbálja elrejteni az illatát. Ami pedig téged illet, nyögd ki mi a bajod vagy megfojtalak. –Nem volt él a hangjában, így arra következtetett, hogy valamerre terelni akarja a gondolatait. Erre rájött, de fogalma sem volt, hogy merre. Oldalra döntötte a fejét és pislogott csak Oikawara, aki ezt a reakciót látva beletúrt frissen belőtt fürtjeibe.  
\- Kamisama segíts, miért vagyok érzelmi analfabétákkal körbevéve?! –Drámai volt, mint mindig, mégis elgondolkodott az állításán.  
\- Érzelmi analfabéta?  
\- Na ide figyelj Baglyocska. Ha Sato-chan képes volt megkérni egy Omegát, akkor te miért nem? –Ez az információ új volt neki. Mikről maradt le?  
\- Miről beszélsz most? –Oikawa először ketyegni kezdett, de zavart arca végül elhitette vele, hogy tényleg nem tudja, miről is beszél.  
\- Nem tudtad? Bár nem meglepő utólag belegondolva. Nem kötötték senki orrára. –Majdnem fejbe csapta. A körítés nem érdekelte, csak a lényeg. –Sato-chan megkérte az Omegád barátját, hogy menjen vissza vele Japánba. –Sokkolta az információ.  
\- Tendou megkér… - Megdermedt, amikor még egy dolog leesett neki. –Az Omegám? Konohára gondolsz? – Sikerült meglepnie a másik Alfát, Oikawa ugyanis bámult rá egy darabig, végül a falba verte a fejét.  
\- Te …. argh!  
\- Nyugodj meg. Mire akarsz kilyukadni?  
\- Azon kívül hogy tapitnya vagy? –Kész, most morcos lett. Ölbe fonta a karjait, aminek hatására Oikawa nyelt egyet.  
\- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy tapitnya vagyok. Szóval könnyítsd meg a szenvedéseinket és nyögd ki, mire is utalgatsz.  
\- Képes vagy elengedni? –Ezt már megértette. Sikerült is visszarángatnia a valóságba. Hülye kérdés volt a maga nemében, hiszen egyértelmű volt rá a válasz.  
\- Nem.  
\- Akkor miért tétovázol? –Megdöbbenve nézett fel a másik Alfára. Nem gondolta volna, hogy pont Oikawa fogja ellátni szerelmi tanácsokkal. Legkevésbé pedig arra nem számított, hogy még a helyes irányba is böködi. Ám mindent félretéve, most az életét mentette meg. – Ráérsz megköszönni. –Legyintette párat. Tudta ő is, hogy nem kell kétszer mondania.  
Megindult az Omegája felé. Mert Konoha most már az övé volt. És nem adta át senkinek.  
****  
\- Konoha! –Ijedten ugrott a neve hallatán. Sikeresen rá is szegeződött minden tekintet. Mire sikerült felállnia, Bokuto már előtte volt. A térdeire támaszkodva lihegett. Hirtelen az eszébe jutott az első találkozásuk… Pontosítva a második, amikor lerohant hozzá, megkérdezni tőle a nevét.  
\- Mi a baj, Bokuto? –Zavartan nyúlt Bokuto felé, aki tökéletesen időzített, így még azelőtt kihúzta magát, hogy hozzáért volna.  
\- Gyere velem, Konoha. –Pislogni sem volt képes és csak bámulta az Alfát. –Szeretlek, és nem akarlak elengedni. Tudom, hogy egy nagyra nőtt gyerek vagyok sokszor, de te mégis képes vagy kihozni belőlem a legjobbat. Mellettem voltál, amikor szükségem volt rád. Nem akarlak…. nem tudlak elengedi, Akinori. –Visszafojtott lélegzettel hallgatta a vallomást. –Hazajönnél velem, és lennél a társam?  
Ő meghalt. Biztos volt benne, hogy út közben meghalt és most a mennyekben van.  
\- Tényleg valóságos vagy? –Kibuktak belőle a szavak, mielőtt átgondolhatta volna őket. A szájára szorította a kezeit, nehogy megint hülyeséget csináljon. Közben előtörtek a könnyei is. De ezek az öröm könnyei voltak.  
\- Akinori? – Erre várt. Beleugrott az Alfája nyakába.  
Kit érdekelt, hogy magas volt, hogy nem volt tipikus Omega alkat? Bokuto önmagáért szerette.  
\- Igen. –Érezte, hogy Bokuto egyre szorosabban öleli őt. A tömeg közben elkezdett tapsolni és fütyülni. Hallott néhány „Szép volt!” és „Gratulálok!” felkiáltást, de nem érdekelte. Ő itt volt mellette és csak ez számított.


End file.
